Blackout
'''Blackout '''is an original song featured in the ninth episode of Season 2 of Glee: The Second Generation, (Don't) Be a Hero. It was written by Glee: The Next Generation creator and writer, JamesonOTP also known as Justin McNeill. JamesonOTP wrote the song in April 2011 during a week-long blackout caused by a tornado outbreak. The lyrics liken a failing relationship to a blackout. It was originally used in the fanfic Glee: The Next Generation, in the episode Hollywood performed by the character Bella James with Honey Berry, Miles Larson, and Nicole Martin singing back-up. In the story, the song was written by Franklin Montgomery. The song was written between the events of L'inattendu and The Black Swan when he was in an emotional state. Franklin introduces the song to Rachel when he found out that the original song "Get It Right" was written by her. They perform the song in a piano in Rachel and Kurt's aparment. Rachel tells Franklin that he has the talent of songwriting but Franklin says he should stick to writing raps. Lyrics Franklin: There's no electricity In your touch And the darkness Is just too much I need some space To light a spark Reignite this love To shine through the dark Rachel: I'm trying to get through to you But you can't see the light I tried to keep the candles burning To see through the darkness tonight Franklin and Rachel: But you blacked out your feelings And all that we've been through I'd still walk through pitch blackness To make my way to you Oh, I'm not giving up On this blackout of love Even if we never see the light I just got to make this right Franklin: They all say that I Should just give up But I will not quit Won't give up on love 'Cause beyond the dark Lies a glimmer of light Shinging like a beacon Gleaming so bright Rachel: I'm trying to get through to you But you can't see the light I tried to keep the candles burning To see through the darkness tonight Rachel and Franklin: But you blacked out your feelings And all that we've been through I'd still walk through pitch blackness To make my way to you Oh, I'm not giving up On this blackout of love Even if we never see the light I just got to make this right Franklin: Oh, why are you so mad at me? When even in the day, you can't see I'm not the one who caused this blackout Rachel: And deep inside, you know there's no doubt After everything that I gave Isn't there something worth it to save? Rachel and Franklin: But you blacked out your feelings And all that we've been through I'd still walk through pitch blackness To make my way to you Oh, I'm not giving up On this blackout of love Even if we never see the light I just got to make this right Baby, blacked out your feelings Oh, all that we've been through Yeah, through the pitch blackness I find my way to you I'm not giving up, giving up In this blackout of love And if we never see the light We had to make this right